


Ordained

by Testanon



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender neutral captain, No Spoilers, POV Second Person, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Testanon/pseuds/Testanon
Summary: The Captain is bad at flirting. Also, they need a hug.
Relationships: The Captain & Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Ordained

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction?? I have no idea what I'm doing?? Thank you

"Ya know," you intoned, poking your head into the Vicar's quarters. You were only a little buzzed.

"Mmm?" replied Maximillian DeSoto, looking up from his reading. He gazed at you seriously, slightly irritated by the interruption.

"''M a member of the clergy m'self," you declared confidently, propping yourself up on the doorframe. A flicker of surprise crossed his face.

It had taken just north of eight seconds for your crew to determine that you were a terrible, terrible liar. Aside from your assumed name, which you clung to desperately like a drowning sprat, you couldn't pull one over anyone.

You'd abandoned further attempts at bluffing and made the decision to focus your self-improvement efforts...elsewhere. Three months out of cryo, you'd nearly perfected the art of liberating (perfectly legitimate!) salvage from drawers, refrigerators and poorly supervised munitions crates. (Nearly. In the event that the dispossessed happened to glance in your direction and subsequently question you... Well. At least you were an honest thief.)

In short, you now had Vicar Maximillian DeSoto's full attention.

"You. Really."

"Ayup. Back when I came from.." You paused and considered. Yes. When. You'll go with that. "You could get ordained lickety-split over the aethernet. Let you certify marriage contracts all legal-like. Made myself a Right Reverend!"

The Vicar sighed. "I hardly think..."

You interrupted him. "Had two dear friends what asked me to officiate.. They.. I miss them something fierce." Your face twitched involuntarily in a way you thought it had forgotten. It was rapidly becoming clear that you didn't think this though.

The Vicar's face softened. He stood up.


End file.
